dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Occupied Territory/Walkthrough
This is the walkthrough for Occupied Territory, the fifth level in the episode Lunar Apocalypse in Duke Nukem 3D. Walkthrough The level starts off in a small room with closed doors; turn around and press the switch to open the doors. You will go along a hallway till you come across a large EDF symbol. Go behind the wall, and you will see a control room off to the side with a few Assault Troopers and an Assault Captain. Kill them, and pick up the medkit back here. There is also a Chaingun Cannon on the other side of the EDF logo wall if you need it. Flipping the switch in the room will open a large door in front of you, releasing several Assault Enforcers. After you fight through them, you will come to a smaller door. Open the door, and it will reveal a very large room in front of you. In the large room you will have to fight your way through a few Assault Commanders and you will also be attacked from behind by several Sentry Drones. Once you've cleared the room, you will go into a small reddish room which has some health, and beyond that room you will enter a large circular room. Here you will see a few doors that you won't be able to open yet due to needing Access Cards. Look for a green area in the large circular room and you will see an opening you can get into by crouching down. Once you get in, you will find Protozoid Slimer Eggs, and once you dispose of them go further up the ramp. At the top of the ramp is a "people mover". When you are on the people mover, there will be a gun at the end of the hallway shooting at you, so be careful as you progress down this hallway. At the other end of the hallway is a wall. Go around the other side of the wall and you will encounter several enemies guarding the Red Access Card. Beware of the exploding canisters. Once you've got the card, go back to the large circular room and make your way to the door that requires the Red Access Card. s to get the Blue Access Card on the Hard Skill.]] Once you insert the key, a large ramp will extend out. Go up the ramp to a door with a Battlelord image on it. Once you open the door you will have to fight one or two Mini Battlelords, depending on your skill level (three if it's on Come Get Some). Once you've cleared the large room, go to the top of it and you will find the Blue Access Card. Alternatively, if you have lots of health, you can try to grab the Blue Access Card without using ammo on the Mini Battlelords, but you will have to be incredibly fast to get out without being killed, and even then you're bound to take lots of damage; you can't afford to make any mistakes during this because the Mini Battlelords have enough firepower to kill you in mere seconds. (Be sure to close the door behind you, because they won't let you get away that easily.) Depending on your skill level, this fight could vary from the hardest in the level to one of the easier battles. Exit the large room, and at the bottom of the ramp is the door where the Blue Access Card goes. Once inside this room, you will see a switch at the far end of the room. Go down there and flip the switch. There is also a medkit back here, which you should probably take and use, as you will likely be very low on health at this point. Flipping the switch will open up some more doors in the large circular room. One of these doors will have a security monitor and two hallways right inside the door. It does not matter which upward ramp you take; they both lead to the same place. Whichever ramp you follow, you will end up in a small room with a large opening, and to the right of the opening there is a switch. Press the switch and a narrow path will come up from the room below, and the large door on the other side will open, revealing two more Mini Battlelords for you to contend with before you can get across. When you have defeated the Mini Battlelords, you need to make your way across the narrow pathway leading to where they were standing. You will need to flip the switch you can see in the right hand corner of the platform the right Mini Battlelord was standing on. When you hit the switch, it will reveal a small room with the end of the level that leads to Tiberius Station. Alternatively, if you want to do the secret level, go to the middle of the narrow path, look left and up towards the ceiling, and you will see a switch; shoot it. Once you shoot the switch, turn to the right and you will see a small room. Either jump to it or fly across with the Jetpack. Once you're there, hit the secret level Exit Nuke, and then it's on to Spin Cycle. Secrets # When you open the first blast door, crouch down and enter the crawlspace to the right for an atomic health. # In the central area, there is a grate on the central separator. Kick it open for armor and an RPG. # In the central area, enter the point where the sentry drones arrive from to collect RPG ammo and an atomic health. This secret seems to require the jetpack, which is not located on this level. # In the room where you get the blue keycard, the broken screens can either be opened or passed through. You can collect atomic health and two laser tripbombs. Tips Other features Level contents Category:Walkthroughs